


Youth

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Prison, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: Sonfic for Sally FaceSong: youth  by daughterSal reminisces as he waits for the guards to take him.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at songfics

 

 

Sal laid back on his cot eyes closed as his mind wandered through visions of the past. Teleporting back to a time where things seemed easy and didn't hurt. Ignorant and blinded by youth. The things he would have done differently if he had known. 

 

**_Shadows settle on the place, that you left_ **  
**_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_ **

 

He could almost feel the wooden boards, smell the outdoorsy teenage musk that clinged to the little get away in the trees.

 

**_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_ **  
**_From the perfect start to the finish line_**

 

His mind fogged at the details but his heart ached at the recalling. 

 

**_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_ **

 

Time was short and someone would come knocking on the door for his last breath.

Could he have really changed his fate if he could go back and do it again,  probably not but maybe things would be different. 

 

**_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_ **  
**_Setting fire to our insides for fun_ **  
**_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_ **

 

Stupid useless talks about girls could've been changed to save a life. Time spent sneaking around for a cigarette break could have been spend elsewhere. 

  
**_The lovers that went wrong_ **

 

The selfish thought that 'no one would understand' could have been cleared if we had just talked about it. It was different but it was the same.

 

**_We are the reckless_ **  
**_We are the wild youth_ **

 

Sal's ears pulsed with a sound he couldn't hear. Sainty falls a good band and a truth to  life. With nothing to rebel against  the world provided us with one Demonic and red eyed, a secret of unrecognizable emotions.

 

 

**_Chasing visions of our futures_ **  
**_One day we'll reveal the truth_ **  
**_That one will die before he gets there_ **

 

"Sal fisher, it's time."

  
**_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry  
> Next chapter is for Larry


End file.
